


New Year, New Blunders

by oddplum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Fanatical Fic's New Years Competition 2021, Fish, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Party, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddplum/pseuds/oddplum
Summary: While at a New Year's party, Sirius finally decides to do something about Remus. He of course doesn't tell him directly. Instead, he follows James's advice. Sort of.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanatical Fics New Year's competition
> 
> Plot: New Year, New ___  
> Character: A member of the Order  
> Item: Fish  
> Word Maximum: 1500

“Three, two, one! Happy new year!” James bellowed close enough to Sirius that his eardrums threatened to burst. Sirius shoved him away with a laugh and surveyed the room. The party at James’s place was in full swing and everyone was clinking glasses and celebrating. Finally, he found Remus who was standing near the kitchen door. When their eyes met, Remus smiled and mouthed, “Happy new year!” Sirius raised his glass in response and kept grinning long after Remus disappeared to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You can’t use a love potion, that’s immoral!”

“It’s not a big deal, I was just thinking of one tiny little drop.”

“No, no, no!”

Sirius sprawled in an armchair, drinking whisky, while James was arguing with Fabian on the sofa next to him.

“Don’t use anything! She is already coming to your place for dinner, just set the mood. Candles, romantic music, roses…” Fabian looked at James with a confused expression. James sighed. “Look, you could also use food to… encourage things. Like champagne or chocolate or oysters…”

“Oysters? What on earth are you talking about? I don’t want my place to smell like fish!” Fabian scoffed.

“Honestly, it works! Muggles use them all the time.”

“Oh, is that how you got Lily to date you?”

Sirius snorted, got up from the chair and promptly fell down. Maybe he shouldn’t drink anymore. Or maybe just one final glass. Or two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was dying down. Some guests had already left, once they managed to get past Sirius who was lying on the floor in front of the door. James had suggested a sofa or a bed but the doormat was quite comfortable and he didn’t want to move. Remus just laughed and brought him someone’s sweater to use as a pillow before saying goodnight.

Remus. Sirius liked him. Really liked him. And he was pretty sure Remus really liked him too. There were secret smiles, touches, lingering looks… but somehow they never did anything more. But now it’s a new year and it’s time for new beginnings, Sirius thought. It’s time to be brave! He sat up and waited for the world to stop spinning.

He needed a plan. Didn’t James say something about love earlier? And… alcohol? No, it was something else. That’s right! Sirius got up, grabbed a napkin and stumbled around, searching for a pen. He knew that he’d been drinking a little and he might not remember all the details in the morning which is why he needed to write it down. He smiled. First thing tomorrow he would put his plan in motion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sirius opened his eyes the next day, he groaned and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was drinking his morning tea on the sofa. He’d finally got over his hangover after sleeping the whole day and most of the night but the party was worth it. He vaguely recalled making a plan to finally do something about Remus but the details were hazy. But that’s why past Sirius was smart and wrote it down!

He searched through his clothes and found the napkin. His smile was soon replaced with a frown.

_woo remus with fish_

What does that mean? Fish? Did Remus say that he loves fish at the party? No, that was Fabian. No, James was talking about fish. Sirius sat down. He could ask James for clarification but he would probably get ridiculed and Sirius didn’t want to start the new year this way. He stared at the napkin.

Well, fish it is. Sirius grabbed some floo powder to call Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi, Sirius!” Remus waved at him. Sirius swallowed. He was quite nervous and had been thinking of calling the whole thing off but now it was too late. “H-hi,” he managed to stammer. “How are you?”

“Good,” Remus looked at him quizzically. There was a pause. “Did you want to do something? Or are we standing here all day?”

Sirius chuckled nervously. “Oh, right! Yes, let’s go inside.” He turned and pushed open the door. Remus followed him. His brow furrowed when he entered but he didn’t say anything.

They walked in silence. Sirius kept glancing at Remus but his face didn’t give anything away. Oh, this was a bad plan.

Remus broke the silence. “Sirius, I have to say I’m a bit confused. Why are we in a fish market? I thought you hated fish.”

“Well, the thing is…” Sirius looked around and caught the eye of a fish swimming in a nearby aquarium. This is it. This is the moment. Play it cool.

“It’s James’s fault!” Remus raised an eyebrow. “He was going on and on about fish and love and something else and really, I should have known, this is a stupid place for a date, it stinks! God, it stinks in here,” Sirius rambled on.

“Sorry, is this a date?” Remus stopped him. Sirius gulped.

“Uhm, y-yeah. I’m sorry, this was really stupid, even for me. James said something about some fish being good for… something. With love. For love? I don’t know, I was a bit drunk but it was a good point. I just didn’t remember which fish. Or how to use it. Or what it was supposed to do.”

“So you decided to take me to a fish market?” Remus was clearly amused by his embarrassment.

Sirius sighed. “Yeah. I figured… there’s lots of fish here so there’s more chance of stumbling upon the right one. I thought that I would definitely recognise it if I saw it. I thought…” He was interrupted by Remus kissing him full on the lips. Sirius stood still for a moment but then kissed him back.

When they broke apart Remus murmured, “You are weird,” and smiled brightly. “Come on then, let’s go. I want to get acquainted with all the fish.” Remus winked at him. Sirius shoved him but then grabbed his hand. “We could just go back to my place and stay there, order take-out and relax.”

“Good idea, I am kinda hungry,” Remus responded. “I’m in the mood for fish and chips, what about you?”

Sirius laughed. “You’re never gonna forget this, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Remus started walking and pulled him along. “Everyone will know.” Sirius groaned but was secretly pleased. This was the best start to the new year he could have hoped for.


End file.
